legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Depths of Dread
Depths of Dread is a Odyssey Event, and the thirty nineth in the series. It was scheduled to start on August 16, 2015 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on August 19, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Note: The name of the event is taken from the banner. On the skill cards it is called Depth of Dread. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Dishonored) Island Officer Milweli is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * The Skill Card's Event Skill will now activate from the inventory. It does not need to be set as Leader to take effect. * Ranking rewards have been adjusted. Odyssey Skill Cards * World Migration Guide Dirae (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Island Officer Milweli (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Impasse) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Undeath) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Despoiling) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Reneging) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Numbed) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Abashed) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Revivified) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Animated) Island Officer Milweli (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Lingering) Milweli, Remorse Denied (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Tepid salt air swept across your cheeks and hardened your hair as you and Elimval sat gazing at the auburn-tinged skies. The wave crests sparkled like stars upon the mercurial surface of the sea and the sun melded with its mirror image far into the horizon. "What a gorgeous view..." Yet exhaustion weighed upon your companion's voice, and you also found replying with so much as a nod to be bothersome, instead allowing your consciousness to be absorbed into the scarlet dusk. The two of you were neither admiring the sight nor intending to relieve your fatigue, but were merely facing an insurmountable obstacle. The blood trail on Maria's map passed through the inland sea before you, and you had long assumed traversing it would not pose a problem. However, there was not a single vessel that could grant you passage, and strangely not for lack of them... "There isn't anything that can get you across right now." You had taken a small detour along the coast to visit a nearby port city hoping to request the services of a ferry or fisherman, yet none were willing to comply. It was not due to inhospitable conditions, for the gentle waters were prime for sailing. Rather, the true reason was decidedly supernatural... "Come summer, an evil spirit will haunt the waves." Or so went the local superstition. Those who earned their living from the sea were sensitive to such rumors, given the numerous hazards that constantly threatened their existence. They readily accepted any sort of portent as undeniable truth, even when regarded as nonsensical to others, for they seemed to have a keener awareness of forces beyond their comprehension. Some unfounded fear suppressing an entire city's seafaring operations was too outlandish to believe, but... "It must be true?" Elimval parroted your words. You were indeed convinced that true peril awaited those who attempted to travel across the sea, and this realization gave the once-beautiful waters a sinister shade. "Hero! Look!" Suddenly, Elimval stood up and pointed towards the shore. Squinting your eyes, you were able to spot a skiff rolling on the waves. "I think there's someone on that boat! Maybe we can ask them!" She grinned broadly and, shedding her earlier lethargy, began pulling on your hand. But as you suspected the size of the craft would not be able to carry the two of you, you were less eager. "Hurry, before we lose sight of it!" The insistent Elimval continued to tug on your arm, so you reluctantly rose to your feet, realizing there was nothing to lose in asking. Circumventing the sea by land was impractical, and neither could you wait until the heat of summer waned and returned the city's harbor to life. Should the slim possibility that you could use the boat fall through, the person riding it could aid your cause in some other fashion. You descended from the steep hill, passing along the rows of houses. A feline in midnight-dark fur spied upon you from the rooftop, catching the attention of Elimval. When you prodded her onwards by reminding her of her haste, she cast you a reproachful look. The subject of superstitions meant that the ill omen of the black cat was all the more prominent, yet once you reached the seashore, she had entirely forgotten about it and her burgeoning worry. "Hello, over there!" Elimval's voice pierced the briny air in spite of its modest volume and the boat's occupant stood up and waved back in reply. He was a handsome young man, possibly younger than Elimval. He wore the simple yet durable garb of a traveler and boots caked with soil, but his appearance was that of nobility, possessing a mild-mannered grace that accentuated his mature composure. He directed his craft towards the pier and disembarked. Upon a closer examination, his refined air was further evident, seeming for all the world like a wayward prince. "Ahoy, and what may I do for you?" The youth smiled and bowed politely. "Um, pardon my forwardness, but we were wondering if you could take us across the sea by any chance." "What's that you say?" He widened his eyes in surprise before bursting out in laughter. Reigning in his merriment, he then gave a proper response. "Ah, I beg your pardon. I'm just... simply amused at how troubled you must be to ask that of me and my humble boat." "Yes, we are quite troubled indeed. We've searched all throughout the city but couldn't find anyone who would agree to help." "Because of the evil spirit, naturally... but what could possibly be so dire for you to want to cross even knowing that?" His words were blunt but there was gentility to his inquiry. "Umm..." At a loss for words, Elimval turned to look at you. You comprehended her hesitation, for neither of you wanted to involve this innocent-looking youth in your macabre pursuit. "You're unable to answer?" He appeared merely perplexed rather than offended as he pensively watched the sky change from ochre to indigo. You were aware of how suspicious you appeared and, unlike Harper, he was unfamiliar with you. "Very well, then. If my cramped vessel will suffice, I'll ferry you to the far shore." After a bout of deliberation, he beamed and accepted your request. You were not certain if he was naive or your amicability had won him over, yet Elimval was delighted all the same, leaping into the air before grasping one of his hands with an enthusiastic "Thank you very much!" He was taken aback, his mouth agape long enough to allow his immaturity to reveal itself. "P-please, I'm not finished yet! There's one minor condition I must demand!" He removed his hand from Elimval's grip, seemingly from embarrassment. Elimval brought her hands back to herself, a guilty expression on her face, which induced the same in the man. Breaking the awkward silence, you asked what the condition was. "Oh, yes... It's actually something that needs to be done if you're to cross." Elimval cocked her head in confusion, yet you immediately discerned his intent. "I would like for you to help me banish the evil spirit. You seem to be a rather seasoned warrior, so your aid would be indispensable." "You mean there truly is a ghost?" "Of course." You thrust out your chest in a display of assurance. Vanquishing the incorporeal may have been beyond the boundaries of fishermen, yet you were well accustomed to the task. Relieved, he introduced himself before leaping back into his boat. "My name is Calone. I'll take you across the sea, but we'd best wait until dawn. Rest for the night and I'll return here for you tomorrow." He lifted his dark silver oar, dully reflecting the fading sun. From how heavy it appeared and how easily he hefted it, it was clear he was no ordinary boatman. After you had bid him good night and turned to find lodging in the city, he spoke up as if remembering something. "May I have your name as well?" His eyes were fixed upon Elimval, whose face turned as scarlet as the sky. "Oh, please forgive me! My name is Elimval! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Surprised as she was, she gracefully curtsied in her practiced manner. It was not difficult to surmise Calone being smitten by her loveliness, but the emotion reflected within in his eyes seemed to speak of a different sort of passion. ... Rich vegetation, a flowing river, craggy stones, and fertile soil could be found upon the solitary island of the inland sea, yet there was a distinct lack of animal life. That was due to the bloodthirsty spirit that lurked there. His ingrained grudge against the living would not allow him to bear their presence, and so he had slaughtered them all. Though the sea was usually calm, over the course of history, it had claimed countless lives in shipwrecks and other maritime disasters. He was an amalgam of those souls who had perished in its waters, and always wanted for more to join him. He gave a sorrowful moan, the wordless voice echoing along the island's coast. As much as he desired the deaths of others, he also longed for release. He reached out to the starry sky, bones rattling with the hopes for salvation. ... The morning sun gave the glistening sea a different sort of beauty from the evening before. You and Elimval headed for the shore to find Calone already waiting in his boat. "Good morning!" "Morning." In contrast to Elimval's lively greeting, Calone's was plain as he averted his eyes. You caught a glimpse of her brief expression of disappointment before she stepped into the craft. "Thank you again for your assistance." After you also boarded, Calone began to row, but was soon interrupted by the greeting of an old woman walking along the pier. "Good morning, Paladin. Are these your friends that have you busy so early?" "Yes, ma'am. We were headed off to return peace to the sea. But I said you didn't have to call me that..." "'Tis only proper to address others by their rightful titles." Flustered by the woman's reverence, he gave a brief parting of "Take care" before placing his metallic paddle back into the water. Noticing your wary gaze, he gave an uneasy smile and said he would offer an explanation later. The boat made steady progress through the water, powered by Calone's firm strokes. "The wind feels marvelous!" "Doesn't it?" Calone's tone was almost boastful. It was small wonder, for the shine in his silvery eyes exuded his love for the sea. However, as you looked out at the far horizon, for some reason the black cat from the night before crept into the back of your mind, warning you the pleasant start of your journey would not last. Epilogue The endless echoes of clashing blades were carried by the rough winds. Caliginous clouds lingered above, but suddenly a brilliant ray of sunlight pierced through and illuminated Calone's oar. He swung it once again at the spite-laden spirit, shattering his rusty sword and plunging into his collarbone. With the satisfying crunch of splintering bones, it cleaved straight through its body to the coccyx. Then, all was silent for a brief moment until... "Kreeeeeeeee!" The spirit unleashed a banshee's howl akin to the creaking timber of a clipper ship being pulled into a whirlpool. However, Calone was too exhausted to be shocked by the ghost's wailing, his breaths ragged and yet unsure of victory. Then, just as suddenly, the death moan ended, and impossible as it may have been, Calone was almost certain he saw the skull form a smile before the apparition, accouterments and all, dissolved into blue flame. Maintaining his tight grip around the oar, the Sea Paladin stepped backwards and repositioned himself. It may have been a final gambit by the spirit, for the fires seemed alive, writhing, separating, and rejoining. Yet before long they finally began their ascension into the skies. The azure blazes appeared to dance with delight in the sunbeam; it was only natural for the souls within them would finally be able to rejoin the cycle of reincarnation. After being confined to the sea for such an interminable length of time, they would appreciate their return to land all the more. Calone gave a sigh of wonder as he watched the sight, his expression amazed, captivated, and tearful all at once. The sensation he had prevailed then washed over him and he slumped to the floor of the boat, gaze fixed upwards until the fires vanished into the clouds. "We did it everyone!" Calone leapt to his feet with a triumphant shout. However, there was no cheer to accompany it, for there were no other occupants on his boat. "Oh no... No!" As he recalled what had happened, all color drained from his face. The spirit had swept Elimval into the stormy waters and the Hero had dove to her rescue without hesitation. Focused on avoiding the specter's blade, Calone had been deprived of the opportunity to help them, forgetting about them entirely as the battle progressed. "Hero! Elimval!" He cursed his foolishness in adding more souls to the sea after presently expelling the vengeful ones that were confined there for ages. It was his solemn duty as a Sea Paladin to protect the living, and should he allow any to drown in his care, he would never be recognized as one again. He looked out over the face of the water, yet saw nothing but his own frantic reflection. "Gods of the sea... please protect them..." Calone prayed in an abject tone. As if in response, the sound of surfacing bubbles reached his ears. Turning in its direction, he saw the floating bodies of the Hero and Elimval. ... "I surely believed I would perish!" With the return of her consciousness, Elimval's vivacity, and loquacity, were soon to follow, perhaps stimulated by the near-death experience. She described everything from struggling on the waves to the dream she saw while submerged in painstaking detail. However, you merely gave half-hearted replies and nods to her babbling, being both thoroughly fatigued and uninterested, for she was as entertaining as an inept bard. "W-well, I'm glad everything turned out well for you!" Calone attempted to cut short her tale through placation. He may have been successful in his main goal, yet the fact you and Elimval had nearly drowned appeared to have brought him no small amount of guilt. Sensing this, you gave a reassuring smile and told him not to be too concerned. With a nervous laugh, he scratched the back of his head and once again began to row. The unbelievably clear sky was tinged red. A flock of birds flew across the expanse, aloft on a gentle wind. Far in the distance, you saw a large island which somehow overwhelmed you with nostalgic sentiment. "They say that island used to be home to a band of cursed soldiers." Noticing your gaze, Calone proceeded to recant its history. "It was fertile and rich in resources, which meant the natives had to deal with a constant stream of enemies who came to steal them. They wanted to better defend their land, so they cast a spell on themselves to become immortal. After a while, they not only drove off the invaders, but waged war against the countries who had stolen from them. However, those with no understanding of the situation just assumed they were cursed, bloodthirsty barbarians, and the islanders realized they had crossed the line when all of the other nations banded together in defiance." You could not tell if he spoke truth or myth as his voice was that of a storyteller but his eyes held the sincerity of a scholar. "I feel sorry for them..." "Who wouldn't? And then, even though it seemed they wanted to make up for their faults by allowing themselves to be killed and thrown into the sea, no one knows exactly what happened. That's the story behind the island, and they say that not even animals will approach it to this day." From your vantage point, it appeared to be nothing more than a picturesque paradise. "Just like this sea, right? But that's not true, and it never will be peaceful as long as there are humans. Wars will be waged and lives will be lost. There could be countless corpses piled up on the sea floor, but we can't see it for all of the water." "Are humans and strife truly inseparable?" "Seems that way to me. Do you think they aren't?" Calone turned to you, yet though you attempted to comb through your many experiences, you could not offer a definite answer and simply shrugged. The others either accepted your reply or did not pursue further. Only the sound of the oar churning water could be heard. No matter how great the misfortune it concealed, the sea surface retained its unchanging beauty. ... It was sunrise as you reached the port city on the opposite shore. Calone gave a reluctant farewell and Elimval, unaware of his feelings to the end, returned one with her usual cheer. As the gathering marketgoers milled about, you unfurled your map once again. The scarlet line's origin was near. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25 currents after reaching current 100. Individual Rewards Victory Count Reward Event Item Collection Reward Final Ranking Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards Guild Rankings Defeated Boss Reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Depth of Dread